Play A Game Of Nooki
by LadyCaledonia
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and England is miserable as ever. Maybe a card game suggested by America can entice some romantic feelings between the two. And the steamier the better! USUK for Valentine's Day. One-shot. Human names used. Rated M for smex.


**Does it surprise people that for writing mostly romance fan fiction, I actually hate Valentine's Day?**

**I think that, since I am single and alone, then I can't appreciate the holiday. Therefore I am one of those people that are very moody and miserable on said day...**

**Though I am sure the nations of the world are a little more optimistic about this day.**

**Now this is going to be my attempt at an actual full lemon...I know, I'm going to fail horribly...on Valentine's Day no less!**

**This fic was inspired when I was watching day time tv, and they were having a special feature on gifts to spice up Valentine's Day for lovers. One of the ideas was a pack of cards simply called 'Nooki' where each person take it in turns to take a card, and carry out the cards request.**

**I searched online for some of the answers on the cards and found myself blushing quite hard**

**So...America decides to play a game of Nooki with England~!**

**Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!**

**I would also like to thank my wonderful and bestest friend, The-Unwanted-1, for playing America in this. You are like...tea to me. That might not make much sense to anyone else but she will understand :3 If I were to have a Valentine, I would rather have her as my friend cause she's awesome~**

**Title - Play A Game Of Nooki**

**Rating - M (because this one will actually have smex in it)**

**Pairing - America x England (in that order~)**

**

* * *

**

**Play A Game Of Nooki**

**America x England Valentine's Day~!**

**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**

Valentine's Day. That bloody accursed holiday that came every year. Where stupid couples celebrated their idiotic love in public and with each other, relishing in each other's pathetic promises to be together forever.

To say England didn't enjoy the holiday, it was an understatement.

He LOATHED the 14th of February. Every year was the same - he would be sent a bouquet of roses from France, which he would proceed to throwing into his fireplace and not bothering to read the tag. Then a bottle of vodka would arrive at his door, with a request from Russia to become one with him for Valentine's. He would drink the bottle but refused to respond to the call. England would get a call from his brothers, Wales wishing him happy Valentine's and inviting him to his house so that all four brother's 'could celebrate together in the hot tub'. He would hang up after declining the offer and trying to ignore the moans of Scotland and Northern Ireland in the background.

But the real reason he hated this day was because of his own romantic problems. He had accepted that by now, he was hopelessly in love with his former American colony and that fact was hard to accept. He couldnt help but love the sunny blonde, his eyes always sparkled with joy when he was explaining some new plan to the other nations. That adorable little cowlick of Nantucket that apparantly was very sensitive for the man. England couldn't help but love everything about the man, but being who he was, he would never admit it to him and especially not on Valentines Day. That was a total cliche.

So far, this schedule had gone on as it usually did, the exception being that now instead of drowning his sorrows with the vodka bottle he was stuck at the conferance meeting, on his own. He had chosen to be on his own, as he was catching up on some notes he had missed. The traffic had been a nightmare after that stupid Valentine's Day parade and he had missed the first half of the meeting. Thankfully China had been kind enough to lend him his notes, though England did his best to ignore the doodles of pandas covering the page and tried to focus on some new economic plan.

America meanwhile hummed to himself as he went through the cards in his hands. He had to make sure everything was in place otherwise nothing would go right today. He smirked as he stuffed the cards back into the box. Now he just had to get England to play, that couldn't be too hard. Because truth be told, America was in love with his former care taker. The American Revolution was so he could finally grow up and show England that they could be equals, and hopefully together. However it had taken this long for America to figure out how to approach the subject and what said romance but Valentines Day?

"Oh Iggy!" he called as he made his way back into the meeting. The Brit raised an eyebrow at the American before going back to his paperwork. "Hello Alfred..." he murmured quietly, continuing to write. He did not need the sunny blonde to bother him, especially not on this day. The Englishman had to try and ignore the mans presence or so help him he may say something that he shouldn't. America gave England a bright smile, aware of the ignoring tactic he was trying to use. "You look hard at work. As always~" he said, trying to pass it off as a casual comment.

"Well someone has to make up for your lack of work..." said England with a sigh.

On any normal occasion the insult would have made him pout but this was no normal occasion. America was on a mission, and as the hero he would succeed. He sat down in the chair opposite England and pulled out a hamburger from his coat pocket. "Hey Iggy?" he asked as he unwrapped the burger, licking his lips at the delicious smell.

England stopped writing for a moment then looked up to gaze at the man. Oh God"...What now?" he asked. He should have went somewhere else so he wouldn't be bothered by the American. Said blonde bit into his hamburger and let out a happy sigh. He then began to tellEngland that he wanted to play a card game with him but the food in his mouth muffled his words to the point where it was impossible to understand him.

England stared at him with a look of complete disgust. "You do realise that I cannot understand a word you just said because your mouth was full of that gross excuse for food?" he said. Honestly, why did the beautiful idiotic man have to be so annoying? Wait, no he didn't think America was beautiful, well yes he did but...oh, England didn't know what to think anymore. America swallowed the food before letting out a laugh. "Sorry Iggy~!" he sang. "As I was saying...I think we should play a card game. It'll be really fun."

"America, I'm trying to work here...Why don't you get...what's his face...Martin, or was it Mickey...Get him to play silly games with you" he said with a frown. He was sure he was supposed to feel bad about forgetting what's-his-name but that wasn't the top of his priorities right now.

The American gave England one of his winning sad looks. It was the same look he had given Japan to convince him to come to his Christmas party. And pay for it. But that was besides the point. "So...you don't want to play with me? I just wanted to get to know you again...but if not then I guess I'll just go play with france or something."

Okay, that hit a nerve in him. There was no way that America was choosing the FROG over him. England stopped his writing again and made it look like he had a change of heart. "Alright fine, I'll play your stupid little game..." he grumbled.

America grinned at England and pulled out the cards. They were purple with small pink hearts but the Englishman chose to ignore the hearts. "Alright! I'll set the cards between us. You pick up a card and do what it says. Easy huh?" he said as he set the cards between them. "Well it had to be simple for you to understand..." said England, reaching out and picking up a card. He blinked as he stared at it, reluctantly reading it out loud. "Compliment the person opposite you." America gave a little smirk at the Englishman. It wasn't enough to notice from England's position. "You have to do it~"

"Oh it's going to be so difficult to come up with something..." said England. That was a complete lie, he could think of a million compliments for the blonde opposite him. Like the oddly seductive scent the American carried with him, or the way his eyes resembled the sky. He would go with the eyes since that was less embarressing. "You...have nice eyes". The sunny blonde opposite the Englishman tugged off his glasses and wiggled his eyebrows. "Nice, huh~?"

"Don't push your luck..." England grumbled, folding his arms and looking away. 'Why him of all people' England thought bitterly, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. America laughed as he put his glasses back on, since he noticed the blush. That only meant his supreme plan was working. He picked up a card and read over it. "Aha~". He pressed two fingers to his lips and winked as he blew a kiss.

"What a thrilling game..." mused the Englishman though he swore that his heart skipped a beat. He copied the America in taking another card and rolled his eyes. He reached up and tugged at his tie before slipping it off and dropping it on the table. America picked another card up and chuckled softly. "What a mean card. I have to take off both my jacket and shirt~" he purred. He slipped off his coat before pulling off his shirt.

Arthur felt his eyes widen slightly as he stared at the man's toned chest. He wanted to touch those muscles so bad that it almost hurt. He grabbed another card and blushed hard as he read it. "...I'm not doing it." Alfred pouted at Arthur. "But Iggy...if you don't then I'll end up having to do whatever it is with France since no one else would play with me." England frowned and stood up, making his way around the table with his arms still crossed. He sat down in the man's lap, facing that ridiculously cute face. "...Your turn."

America grabbed another card. He gave England a visible smirk. He undid the man's belt and pulled it off, tossing it off to wherever. 'What kind of game is this?' England thought with a slight pout. It made America want to ravish his lips but he sat still to watch the Brit. England reached behind him to pick up a card. He bit his bottom lip as he read it, glancing into the blue eyes in front of him. America wrapped his arms around England, leaning in so they were almost nose to nose. "Do it" he whispered. England gulped and put his hands on the man's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. America blushed and kissed the man back, so pleased that he had rigged the deck of cards before hand. "mm..." He gently bit the elder nation's lower lip, making England gasped quietly from the bite and try to pull back from the kiss that he would obviously deny enjoying. What happened to the stupid card game? America allowed the man to pull back but did it with an obvious pout. "Aww why'd you do that?"

"...It's your turn, idiot" he muttered, managing a small triumphant smirk that he got one over the American.

America hastily picked up one of the cards and looked at it. He leaned in and nibbled on England's earlobe, the card slipping from his fingers and floating down to the floor. England shivered slightly, trying to distract himself by picking up another card. He groaned and reluctantly stripped off his shirt. America copied England's example and took another card. He glanced at it and then threw it off to the side. He set his hand on England's chest and slowly began to stroke over the pale chest, humming in content. England gripped the arms of the chair, doing his best not to moan but couldm't stop a few moans escaping his mouth. America smirked and leaned down to lick at one of England's nipples, deciding to forget the cards and take control.

"A-America stop..." he whined, squirming in his lap but that just made the tension in his pants even worse.

Said American sucked the pink nub into his mouth. He groaned quietly as he nibbled on it, loving the noises that Arthur made for him. England couldn't believe what the man was doing to him. "Alfred..." he gasped, biting his lip hard. "Enjoying it?" America asked, pulling his mouth away with a soft lick to the other nipple. He let his hand slide down into the Englishman's pants and gripped his 'Big Ben'. "T-This is a stupid game..." England hissed, giving the man a feeble glare. "N-Now stop it..."

"But aren't you enjoying this?" Alfred whispered. He gently stroked at England's length through his underwear, eleciting another groan from said Englishman. "T-Thats not the point y-you git!" he groaned, resting his head on the man's shoulder as he moaned. America nipped at England's ear and chuckled darkly. "Arthur~" he groaned. "A-Alfred, y-you bloody tease!" England growled angrily. "D-Do something atleast!" America lifted England just enough to tug down his pants to the point where his erection was standing proudly in front of him. He let them drop back down before sitting England on the table and giving the man's length a few good pumps.

England panted hard against America's naked chest, his mind fogging over from the pleasure. It wasn't his fault if he hadn't had sex in such a long time! "O-Oh God..." America gave his own erection a few strokes, groaning a little until he was hard enough for the next task in hand. He searched through his trousers pockets and pulled out some lotion, kicking the pants away. Arthur blushed, something twigging in the back of his mind that America may have planned this but what with how his body felt he didnt care. "Iggy..." Alfred muttered. "Lean back a little." England shivered and lay back on the table, staring up at America nervously. Funny how the light shining down from the window behind the American made him look like some kind of saint. Saint Valentine, oh the irony. "A-Al...God I-I need you now..." he whined.

America chuckled and licked his lips as he poured some lotion onto his fingers. God, England looked so hot lying there all hot and bothered and completely at his mercy. He spread the smaller blonde's legs and gently pushed a finger against the puckered hole until it slipped into him. England's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this was actually happening, with America of all people. He shut his eyes tight again from the momentary pain. "A-Ahh!" he cried. America pushed the digit in and out with a smirk. "That's right" he whispered down at the writhing island nation. "Sing for me Iggy~"

"A-Alfred move already...!" he whined, arching his back to show how badly he needed this now. America pulled his one finger out then thrust two back into the entrance. "I am, I am~"England writhed against the table, sending his papers flying but he didn't care at this point. "Not enough!". America stood up and tugged his fingers out again. He squirted a bit of the lotion onto his own erection and spread it around with his hands. He moaned softly, tilting his head back. "You want it~?" he asked, panting.

"Y-Yes, Alfred please!" he begged, trying his best to look as desirable as possible considering the provocative position he was already in.

America pushed himself into England with a loud groan. "Ahh fuck!".England moaned loudly, gripping onto America's strong arms for some kind of grip. America shuddered as he moved in and out of the man. He leaned down and set his head on England's shoulder. England panted harshly, running a hand through America's hair and tugging at it. He moved his hips down to meet America's, whimpering from the groaned loudly as England pushed himself down. His thrusts became harder and harder each time. He made sure to hit the man's prostrate every few thrusts.

Arthur couldn't help but scream in pure pleasure, his body burning from every thrust. In between the cries he chanted America's name like a mantra. America gripped England's hips, moaning wildly. "Arthur!" he called. "A-Alfred!" he cried, shaking his head as he couldn't help but play with his own cock, pumping it in time with the thrusts. America but his lower lip and gave an animalistic growl as he came inside of England. His body was pulsing with the pleasure from the few extra thrusts. England threw his head back as he finally came, hitting it on the table but not caring for the dull pain.

Alfred pulled out of the Englishman before slumping back down into the chair, completely spent. He took a moment to catch his breath before reaching to tug his pants back up. "We should play games more often" he said with a smug smirk. "Y-You bastard!" England growled at him, pushing himself up with a painful hiss. "You tricked me!". America wrapped his arms around the man's waist and laughed. "But it was fun~!"

"It is not fun to trick me into having sex you bloody twat!" he hissed. "This is the worst Valentine's Day ever!". America pouted up at him. "But Iggy...I wanted to get closer to you. Don't you think we're closer now?". England's face reddened even more and he looked off to the side. "How do you figure that out?". "Because...". Alfred gave him a childish grin. "You were over there on the other side earlier and now you're over here in my lap. We're closer~"

England stared at him in disbelief at how incredibly idiotic yet adorable the American was. He sighed and rested his head on the man's chest. "You idiot...what am I going to do with you?"

The American tilted his head to the side as he hugged the elder nation closer to his chest. "You could say Happy Valentines Day...cause Im your Valentine hero~"

The Brit couldn't help but laugh a little at the request and shook his head. "Why don't I say, 'I love you' instead?". America's eyes lit up in delight and he pressed his lips against the still blushing Brit's own, though this time the smaller nation returned the kiss with great enthusiasm. "I love ya Iggy...you'll be my Valentine, right?"

Arthur sighed and leaned up to kiss his forehead. "Of course I will be you moron..."

"Oh hon hon hon...What a lovely show you put on for us, oiu Matthieu?"

Both blondes froze and turned to the door where the voice originated. Standing there was a very smug looking France and Canada with a bright blush on his face from the position the other two were in.

Let's just say that after England got over the shock, France was out cold for the second half of the meeting. Also, Russia found America's pack of cards and left himself and Lithuania having an interesting Valentine's Day. England complained about having a sore arse the rest of the day but America carried him out bridal style once the meeting was over.

England still hated Valentine's Day, but for a different reason. France had recorded the whole 'game'...yet when England would yell at the frog, America just stood there with his arms around the smaller nation and a triumphant smile on his face. Mission success~

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Was...was that ok?**

**Big thanks again to The-Unwanted-1, who really helped me out for this fic.**

**Hopefully this feeds your appetite until things get serious in 'Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers'**

**Until then, hope you all have a better day than I did!**

**READ AND REVIEW~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


End file.
